The Olympian Hunger Games
by NewAgeHero
Summary: In an AU universe, PJO characters battle it out in...THE OLYMPIAN HUNGER GAMES! Rated T for obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people who read my stories! I know that this isn't PPJ but the idea for this story has been on my mind for years and I am finally writing it. Ladies and Gentlemen: The Olympian Hunger Games! This is PJO characters in AU where they are not demigods. This is the 12****th**** annual hunger games**

_District 1- Thalia POV_

Today was the day. After training since I was 10, I will volunteer for the games. Eight years of training will show my stupid mother. I walked up to where the 18 year old girls are kept for the reaping, and as usual, they droned on and on.

"Today is a very special reminder of how for every man the capital lost in the rebellion, two died on the other side. Today we reap one boy and one girl." She finished.

"Let's start with ladies first." The woman pulled a name out of the bowl, "Piper Mc-"

"I volunteer as tribute!" I yell into the crowd.

Everyone is shocked; no one has ever volunteered that quickly before. I made my way up to the stage. I wait for the boy to be called.

"Jason Grace!"

Fuck! My little brother is reaped; he has only had five years of training! I hoped that someone would come and volunteer for him, but no dice. He sits down next to me.

"Hey sis, we get to do the games together huh?"

I grit my teeth, "Yes Jason, just don't fuck it up."

I growled that as we were escorted to the train. No goodbyes for Careers. They don't allow emotion. The second we get on board I turn on TV and watch the other reapings, District 2 is up.

_District 2- Clarisse POV_

So two siblings got reaped to be my partners huh? That will kind of make it harder. I volunteered right after a girl's name was called.

"Chris Rodriguez!" The escort calls.

No! Chris can't be in the games!

"I volunteer as tribute." A guy named Mark calls out.

I grin, Chris is safe. We get on the train and I go to bed, I'll need my strength for later.

_District 3- Annabeth POV_

I hate the reaping day, even more so that I'm a 3. Being a district right next to the three career districts is tough, they expect you to do well, and then you're a bloodbath tribute, it sucks. I wear a black dress, like it's a funeral. It kind of is if you think about it, since the odds for either of our tribute's to win is 2/24.

"Annabeth Chase!"

Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no. This can't be happening. I drag myself to the chair and try not to cry. I look into the crowd. My two brothers are cheering, though for me or against me, I'll never know. My mother has her lips pursed, and my father is silently crying.

"Malcolm Howard." The escort calls out.

I go to the train without saying goodbye. I can't it will be too hard. I go and lay in my bed. I have to win this.

_District 4- Percy POV_

"Today's the day!" I think as I jump out of bed.

After so many years of training, I am ready to volunteer for the games! I wear a jumpsuit and strut out the door, standing next to the eighteen year old boys.

'Percy Jackson." The escort calls out. I walk up the stage and give anyone who even looks like they want to volunteer a death glare. No one does. I sit in my seat, ready to go.

"Calypso Smith."

We leave immediately. I only got to blow a kiss to my mother. She would be devastated without me, so I am going to win this for her.

_District 5- Will POV_

I drag myself out of bed. Today is the reaping. It is my 5th time to go here. I just hope my name isn't called, not like anyone would care.

I am an orphan, my parents died two years ago. I almost volunteered to kill myself at that reaping, but I stopped myself. This time I don't care.

"Will Solace." The escort tells the crowd.

Good. I don't have to volunteer. This way they're sending me to die instead of me committing suicide. But I don't plan to die. I need an alliance.

"Kylee Wright." We're finished with the names.

Kylee is a 12 year old girl. My heart pangs with guilt, but I didn't do anything. I don't have anyone to save goodbye to, but Kylee takes about 20 minutes. When she gets on the train she cries into my shoulder. I let her do it.

District 6- Drew POV

I get out of bed with a fake smile plastered on my face. It stays that way until I am with the other 17 year old girls. If I get reaped, one of my friends will surely volunteer to save me. They would be committing suicide, but it would be for the greatest cause on earth, saving me.

"Drew Tankaka." I slowly walk up the steps, waiting for someone to volunteer. No one does.

Those bitches! They didn't volunteer for me. Tears roll down my face as resident nice guy Mitchell Calvin is picked. He tries to comfort me, but I tell him the fuck off. I don't need him. I am Drew Tankaka, and I am a goddess.

_District 7- Lacy POV_

I hate reaping day. I wake up next to my boyfriend Bobby, who is 15 just like me as he gets ready. I get ready as well, and we stand apart, him with the 15 year old boys, me with the 15 year old girls. I hear my worst fear.

"Lacy Koski"

I almost faint. I don't even feel my feet going up the steps. I cry as I sit in the chair and wait for the boy to be called.

"Bobby Calas."

NO! NOT BOBBY! I want to scream and run away. Anyone but Bobby. I don't even say goodbye as we're loaded up on the train. I cry my eyes out on to Bobby while he just sits there.

_District 8- Ella POV_

I wake up fully clothed with a book on my lap. I remember that's how I went to bed. I get up and go to the 16 year old girls section of the reaping. My heart is pumping out of my chest as the escort does the same speech before finally getting to who gets to die.

"Ella Bernard."

I was surprised my heart didn't explode from my anxiety attack. They had to give me a shot. I still saw everything, but I couldn't feel it. They called out a name, Tyson Howie; his eyes are big and soft. While we're on the train he comforts me. I feel sadness.

_District 9- Jake POV_

"Today's the day." I mumble to myself as I get dressed.

I wear a white T-shirt and Jeans. I am 16 years old. I walk to my section and wait as the escort gives the speech. Ladies first.

"Nyssa James."

She is my 3rd cousin, a nice, sweet girl. It hurts my heart to see her reaped, but then the next name is called.

"Jake Mason."

My heart burns and I carry myself up the steps. I don't cry. I feel nothing but protectiveness over Nyssa. She will survive.

_District 10- Clovis POV _**BTW THE ONLY OC IN THIS STORY IS THE D10 GIRL**

I wake up, or more specifically, _try _to wake up. You see, I am narcoleptic, so I fall asleep during stressful situations, and today was definitely stressful. That's why I always go to bed wearing clothes for the next day. I barely get there on time, and I stand next to the other 14 year old kids. The escort drones on and made me me want to fall asleep, and not from narcolepsy. **I AM SO SORRY IF THIS OFFENDS ANYONE BUT ITS AN AU SON OF HYPNOS WHAT OTHER CHOCE SO I HAVE **Finally, she gets to the names of the poor souls who have to die.

"Carole Lee." **This is the only OC**

Poor girl, she's only 13. I feel bad for her, but what can I do, volunteer? Boys can't volunteer for girls.

"And Clovis Paso." **I have made up last names in this story**

What? Oh no, I can feel a sleep attack coming on, I have to fight it. I fall asleep and about 5 seconds later I am awoken by Carole.

"C'mon sleepy head, if I die, you better at least be there."

"Real comforting." I think, but I don't say it.

I say goodbye to my mom, who didn't really care. Carole took her time, but that's her business, not mine. We get on the train and I look out the window to see my district for the last time, maybe ever. Hopefully I win, but I don't know…

_District 11- Silena POV_

I wake up in a hurry and decide what I need to wear. I pick a pale gold dress that looks beautiful. It goes perfect with my dark hair. I don't apply any makeup; I look a lot more beautiful without it. I walk down to the 18 year old female section and wait patiently. I know my name will be called. The mayor's daughter has promised me that, so I just wait for the escort to end her speech and call my name.

"The female tribute is Silena Beauregard!" The crowd is shocked.

How could they do this to Silena? But I look in the crowd and see the mayor's daughter laughing at me. I knew it. I walk gracefully to my seat and wait as the boy's name is called.

"Charles Beckendorf is the male tribute!" The escort yells to the crowd.

A burly 18 year old guy walks up and sits next to me.

"Hello there." He says sweetly, "Everyone calls me Beckendorf, but you can call me Charlie."

I smile at him as we board the train. Maybe this won't be so bad.

_District 12- Lou Ellen POV_

Reaping day. Just perfect. My name is Lou Ellen. I am a 13 year old girl who can be great at 'psychology' they call. I manipulate people to not get beat up or beat me up. My nickname among the district is Peacekeeper, for always keeping the peace. I am standing in my section during the speech, and my heart drops.

"The female tribute is Lou Ellen!"

The crowd roars in disappointment. I hear several people yells something along the lines of "Peacekeeper no". But despite that, there is no way I can get my way out of this, I will die. I spite of myself, I smile, a hysterical smile, no doubt, but a smile. The boy is called.

"Pollux Leonard."

He's a nice boy. 15 and a little pudgy. He walks with me as we go to train without any goodbyes. He doesn't talk, he doesn't cry, he doesn't do anything. Except stare straight forward. And he is a nice boy.

**How did I do? I know the POV's were short nut whatever. And please don't hate me for the narcolepsy. Please don't. Byeeee-NewAgeHero**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter 2 of the Olympian Hunger Games! Just so you know, THEY ARE NOT DEMIGODS. So yeah, I hope you like it, and review even if you don't!**

_District 5-Will POV_

After what seemed like forever, Kylee stopped crying and looked at me, eyes puffy and red.

"Hi Kylee, I have a plan for the games." I told her.

She sat up and listened, "Since the career pack is usually 6 tributes, this time I think our district will ally with 2 others." She looked happy, "Then we stand on fair ground with the careers."

She seemed to agree with me. She walked off somewhere as I fell asleep on the couch, when I woke up, we were in the capital. I immediately put part one of my plan into play.

I got Kylee to get up and smile at the cheering citizens. She caught on and immediately did it better than before. We got off and continued to do so.

"I love you Will Solace!" A teenage girl screamed.

"I love you too!" I yelled back at the random girl.

I heard happy screaming before we went inside the compound. In there districts 1-4 were training, talking, and planning. I looked at them all.

District 1 had two people, one 15 and the girl 18. They looked so alike they must have been siblings

District 2 had a 18 year old boy and an 18 year old girl. They were talking to district 1, the girl was doing most of the talking

District 3 had two blonde haired kids that looked intelligent. The girl was talking to the District 4 boy.

District 4 had an 18 year old boy who was talking to D3 Girl and a 17 year old girl who was twiddling a dagger in her hands.

We were just a 16 year old archer and a 12 year old I-don't-know-what with a plan. I went to the archery range and started firing arrows, all of them hitting dead center or the ring outside of it. By the time I was finished two people were clapping at my show. The D9 boy, and the D11 boy. I quickly brought them to a corner.

"Listen, do the two of you want to be in an alliance with our district partners?" D11 boy nodded right away, and D9 took a little more persuasion, but agreed.

"Hey uh, what are you names? Mine is Will Solace." I said a little embarrassed.

"Jake Mason." The boy from 9 said.

"Beckendorf." Said the 11 one.

"Beckendorf? No first name?" Jake asked.

"Just Beckendorf." He said firmly.

We walked away, going to convince our district partners.

_District 4- Percy POV_

I gathered with the other members of the career pack, Jason, Thalia, Clarisse, Mark, and Calypso.

"Guys, listen." I started to cap off the meeting, "After looking at this group, I can say one thing, we need more brains." I said, looking at Mark, who glared at me sheepishly.

"So I was thinking that D3 joins the career pack, because 8 is a third of the arena, and another 3rd usually dies in the bloodbath, so it would be 8v1v1v1v1v1v1v1v1." I finished, taking a breath.

Thalia nodded in agreement, "All towards asking D3 to join the careers, say I."

Everyone said I, and I went off to talk to Annabeth and Malcolm. I approached them.

"Guys, listen I have a proposal." They paid attention well, "How about the two of you join the career pack?"

They were shocked before Malcolm answered, "Of course we would!"

I grinned, "Then welcome, fellow Careers."

I turned around and walked away, imaging the flies they would catch in their mouths. It was time to go back to the 'hotel' because tomorrow would be testing day, and that seems like great fun. I went to the D4 room and caught up with Calypso.

"Hey, they accepted our little invitation." I told her.

She smirked, "Great, now we have allies we can actually trust."

I realized what she meant and walked off to get some sleep, today was a good day for the career pack.

_District 3-Annabeth POV_

Today was the day of the personal tests. We got fitted for them in the jumpsuits we would wear in the arena. They were all black with a little navy here and there. Jason got called in, then Thalia, Then Clarisse, then Mark, then Malcolm, and now me. The reason I knew everyone in the career pack's name is because we got caught up earlier in the morning.

When it was my turn I went in there to see they were paying full attention, and I noticed a scorch mark on the floor. Classic Malcolm, always blowing things up. I picked up a knife and opened up to circuit boards for the target. It took me 15 seconds to reprogram it to go straight forwards and go backwards if hit. Every time I threw a knife it hit the dead center. I did this for 5 minutes before walking out. I don't know if I impressed them, and I didn't care.

Now we were fluffed up for the Chariot riding where our scores would be announced. Since we were the technology district, Malcolm and I were dressed up in green clothes with hints of blue everywhere. I had no idea what that had to do with technology, but they were beautiful. We got out of the gates and were third because of District 3 I looked at the scores. They were on a scale of 0-12. Jason got a 10, and so did Thalia. Clarisse did so as well, but Mark got an 8. Malcolm got a 7 and I got a 9! I don't know what impressed them, but I'm glad it did. Percy got a 10, Calypso got an 8. The other people also got good scores. Will got a 10, and Kylee a 6. Drew got a 6 and Mitchell got a 4. Lacy got a 2 and Bobby got an 8. Ella and Tyson both got 7. Jake got a 9 and Nyssa got an 8. Silena got a 7 and Beckendorf got a 10. Carole got 5 and Clovis got a 2. I felt bad for them, but tonight were the interviews.

_District 8-Ella POV_

We both got a 7, even though we were holding back. But that doesn't matter. I am the brains and Tyson is the brawn, one of us will win, but tonight are the interviews. I didn't pay attention to any except Will Solace's.

The interviewer, world famous Dionysus Vinum, started off that interview.

"So Will, have anyone special back home?"

"No, my parents are dead." He was giving short answers, making the crowd want to hear more, like him more. He was good.

"Oh that must be terrible, how did they die?" Dionysus pressed.

"In a DNA incident, the specimen escaped and murdered them."

Several members of the audience were crying, and Will Solace walked out. After a long time, it was finally my turn.

"So Ella, how does it feel to be in such a strong game?"

"It feels like I will do anything, because if I don't, I'll die."

I wasn't going for sympathy, I was going for determination, because Ella Bernard will. Not. Lose.

I answered a few more questions and walked out, not caring about the others. I went to my room and though one thing. That I will win.

**So how did you like the chapter? I know it was shorter but it was pretty good in my book. Tell me what you think!-NewAgeHero**


	3. Chapter 3: Day 1 Part 1

**Hello and welcome to chapter 3! This time they are finally in the arena. Who will win, who will lose, and who will die? FIND OUT NOW!**

_District 5-Will POV_

As I woke up I sighed. Today is the beginning off it all. I didn't notice anything unusual about wear I woke up besides I was on a hovercraft. Wait, a hovercraft? I noticed I was in the games uniform as well. A female came and gave me two shots. The first one hurt, it must have been the tracking device. The second one gave me energy, it must be adrenaline. Finally, it dropped me off onto my pad. I looked around; I was in between Carole and Calypso. The arena was a huge forest with a mountain in the distance and the cornucopia is a clearing.

"CLOVIS NO!" I heard Carole scream.

I didn't know why it happened, but a pad that must have been Clovis's pad exploded. I saw bloody remains on the ground. Then the games started. I rushed to the cornucopia. That was our strategy. Beckendorf, Kylee, and I would get stuff; the other three would run away. I picked up a bow and about 25 arrows, as well as two packs of gear. In my pharisaical vision I saw Clarisse rip apart Carole's body with a spear and Percy gutting Lacy with a sword. I ran into the forest and turned around to see Kylee running behind me.

"C'mon Kylee, you can make it!" I yelled at her. That's when it happened.

An arrow flew through the air, going straight through her throat and coming out the other end. Kylee went down.

"No! Kylee!" I screamed as someone dragged me away.

I recognized it as Beckendorf, and let him. I saw who shot Kylee, it was Thalia. She had a sadistic grin n her face, but she didn't see me. I will get revenge.

_District 4-Percy POV_

I am lined up next to Jason and Bobby, and hear a scream. I couldn't see who it was, but then I felt the explosion and saw what happened. Bobby visibly shivered, and Jason nearly walked off his pad himself. The games started and I ran to the cornucopia. I picked up a sword and attacked Bobby. He dodged and ran off after picking up a weapon off his own. Lacy was right there, and I stabbed her in the stomach before pulling my sword out. It killed her. I saw Mitchell try to run and threw my sword at him. It connected in his back and he went down swearing. I ran to retrieve my sword from his corpse as I saw Thalia fire an arrow at a girl's neck, killing her. I stood back and looked at our damage. We killed six tributes, and Clovis died as well, so that makes seven. Then I heard the cannons, seven cannons.

"So did everyone survive?" I asked my fellow careers.

There was a chorus of yes's when I heard a voice.

"So who is going to be leader?" Annabeth asked.

I am." Jason, Thalia, Mark, and I all said at once.

Jason and Thalia trained their glares at Mark and he backed down. I did no such thing. I stared back at them until Malcolm grumbled.

"How about we put it to a vote. The four who don't will vote, I vote for Percy."

"So do I." Annabeth said.

"I vote for Thalia." Clarisse said, and Mark agreed.

"Fine, you can be leader Thalia." I muttered.

"First order of business lets go over the survivors." Thalia told us.

We sat down as Thalia counted off the survivors.

"Will, Beckendorf, Silena, Bobby, Tyson, Ella, Jake, and Lou."

"The biggest threat is obviously Will or Beckendorf. I would have to say that they were in an alliance though, along will Jake, Silena, and Nyssa."

"What about Kylee?" Mark asked.

"I killed Kylee." Thalia answered him."

"Tyson and Ella are not a threat; they just ran off with out anything."

Jason nodded, "But what about Bobby? He got a sword."

"Doesn't matter, he is alone." I guess that made sense but not much."

"We will set up camp tonight, tomorrow we will hunt for tributes, Mark and Malcolm, the two of you have first watch."

They nodded and we started to set up camp.

_District 8-Ella POV_

Tyson and I made it out of the bloodbath by escaping into the woods, and now we are climbing the mountain. I am holding on the Tyson's back as tight as I can while he climbs, we are almost at the top, maybe 15 more minutes.

"Tyson, what do you think our families are doing right now?" I ask

"Watching the games, but I doubt the camera are on us." He replied.

I guess that makes sense. "So what's the plan?" Tyson asks me.

"I think I saw a spring at the top of the mountain, which can sustain us for a long while."

We continue our conversation for a while before making it to the top. I saw right, there was a spring. I ran to drink from it, the water was delicious.

"Tyson are you coming?" I ask him. All I hear is a whimper.

I turn around and see Tyson on the edge, barely hanging on.

"Tyson I'm coming!" I yell as I run to the side.

I grasp him hand as pull him up enough for him to get on top again.

"What happened?" I ask him as he catches his breath.

"I...I fell." His voice is faint.

I laugh, "Well don't fall again silly!" I joke, today has been hard enough.

_District 7-Bobby POV_

I clutch my sword in my hands as I watch the careers. They think they are so special don't they? Well let's see how special they are bleeding like stuck pigs! I am getting ahead of myself. What is my name? Bob…Bobby. Bobby Calas. They killed Lacy! They killed her without a second thought! That asshole Jackson is going to pay! I visualize him in my mind, he will die soon. It is getting dark; I can barely see my sword. But now is the time to strike, they must be sleepy. I creep closer, waiting for an opportunity. They. Will. All. Die.

**So how did you like my first actual HG chapter? Did you love it? Did you hate it? Are you somewhere in between? Also here is who died and why:**

**18. Drew **

**Last Words: NOT THE FACE!**

**Reasoning: Drew was never going to win. In any scenario, originally she was going to make it out of the bloodbath, but I decided she would die.**

**19. Kylee**

**Last Words: Will, I'm coming!**

**Reasoning: A non-career alliance with six members would not work at all. She was sweet, but she needed to die for everything to work out like I wanted it to.**

**20. Lacy**

**Last Words: Bobby where are you going?**

**Reasoning: She would not survive, especially with the personality she had in this story, plus it adds fuel to Bobby's fire.**

**21. Carole**

**Last Words: CLOVIS NO!**

**Reasoning: She Is an OC. Why is she even in the story, IDK. She decided that when Clovis died she would attack the nearest person with a weapon, and that was Clarisse.**

**22. Mitchell**

**Last Words: Just kill me….**

**Reasoning: This nice guy died because he knew he couldn't win, so he let himself die.**

**23. Pollux**

**Last Words: NO!**

**Reasoning: What was his purpose supposed to be if he lived?**

**24. Clovis**

**Last words: No….Not now.**

**Reasoning: He had narcolepsy, which makes people fall asleep in times of stress. Clovis slept when he was on his pad, he never felt pain.**

**SO THAT was the chapter. Thanks to **_**The Sarcasm Master **_**for creating the death format I just used, bye!-NewAgeHero**__


	4. Chapter 4: Day 1 Part 2

**And chapter four is here! Please ask in questions in the form of a review, because here is the chapter!**

_District 7-Bobby POV_

I wait until Mark's back is turned. He is the only one who is really keeping watch. Malcolm is just messing with some electronics that I can't see. I slowly sneak inside the cornucopia, barely 20 feet from where Mark is standing. The aththem played not too long ago, now as the tributes are shown, I strike. I run forward and stab my sword into Mark's back. He screams in pain, awaking the others. I run off as the careers run to Mark. It's not a success, but it's a start.

_District 4-Percy POV_

I awake to a scream of pain. I get up to see a figure pull a sword out from behind Mark and run into the darkness. All of us careers try our best to save him. All except Malcolm.

"Malcolm what are you doing!" Annabeth screams at him.

"Oh you know, setting up to cornucopia to explode." He says casually.

"WHAT!" Everyone besides Mark screams at him.

Then we hear the timer.

"15, 14, 13…" I grab four bags and run off into the woods; Clarisse and Annabeth do the same. Jason and Thalia try to carry Mark with them, but let him go so they could escape.

"NO!" Clarisse creams at them.

"Clarisse? What's happening?" Mark says, confused.

Then it happens. Jason and Thalia barely get out in time. Malcolm and Mark explode into pieces.

"YOU ASSHOLES!" Clarisse screams at Jason and Thalia.

She tries to charge at them, but Calypso and I hold her back. Clarisse starts to cry.

"WHY, HE COULD HAVE LIVED!" She screams.

Though I barely knew him, Clarisse's rage is infectious.

"Annabeth, did you know Malcolm would do this?"

She shakes her head, "I had no idea."

Jason looks up, "Does anyone know who attacked us?"

"It was Bobby." Thalia says, "Everyone else is in an alliance, but Bobby is solo."

That makes sense when out of the blue; a dagger goes through Calypso's stomach.

"NO!" I roar.

I chase after the attacker, who is Nyssa, and hits her with so much force her face is dented. The cannon sound, but Calypso's hasn't yet. I rush back towards to group to see Thalia stitching up Calypso's wound.

I looked at her in relief and Thalia talks, "We are not losing three careers in 1 hour." Everyone agrees with her, and I crouch down to talk.

"Hey Calypso, you're going to be alright, okay?"

Her voice is slurred, "Yeah Percy, sure thing."

She falls unconscious. I get scared for a moment, but no cannon sounds.

"So 14 left 6 careers. Any idea where Tyson and Ella are?"

Everyone shakes their heads, "Okay how about Will's group?"

Everyone shakes their heads. We need sleep.

"I'll take first watch." Jason said.

I fell asleep immediately.

_District8-Ella POV_

After I made a joke we went to sleep, only to be awoken by a massive explosion. Tyson and I both jolt up and looked down below. The cornucopia is smoking and 2 faces are shown in the sky, Malcolm and Mark. The cannon sounds, and soon after a third. Nyssa's face shows up.

"What do you think happened down there?" I ask Tyson.

He shrugs, "Career vs Will's alliance battle? Why else would a career die and one of Will's members die? What I want to know is what happened to Malcolm."

I agree, "Maybe he rewired the explosives under the arena to blow up the cornucopia?"

He nodded, "So who else is left."

"Jason, Thalia, Clarisse, Annabeth, Percy, Calypso, Will, Bobby, Me, You, Jake, Silena, Beckendorf, and Lou Ellen." I answer.

"Wow that is kind of amazing that you can do that in perfect order."

I blush, "Yeah I guess, okay so what should we do?"

"What we should do is stay here, survive as long as we can without getting attacked, we have protection up here."

He is right. The top of the mountain consists of the spring, a cave, and a small forest stocked with food. We killed a deer with a knife made out of tree bark, and lit a fire. We can afford one, because no one in their right mind would attack at the kind of disadvantage they would have. We could simply drop a rock and they would die, it would be too easy.

"We should go back to sleep, and I wonder. How long can we survive?

_District 5-Will POV_

We are awoken by a large explosion, and Nyssa, who was on watch, going to follow it.

"Nyssa wait!" I try to tell her, but she is gone.

We stay at our camp to wait for her, but all that happens is a scream, a yell, and a cannon.

Before I can wonder what happened, Nyssa's face shows up onscreen. Silena covers Jake's mouth before he can yell or grieve or do anything, and I shoot him a look of sympathy. I know what its like to lose your district partner. To take a precaution, we climb up a tree and wait there. Bobby appears at our campsite moments later, but we say nothing.

"It's Bobby." I whisper to Beckendorf.

He nodes and straps Jake and Silena to the tree as I do myself, He keeps watch as we fall back asleep, not knowing what to expect.

_Gamemakers-Zeus POV_

This is my first year as head gamemaker. My father Kronos thought that becoming a gamemaker would be great for when I run for president after his death. He is worried however, that a man named Snow might take his job, but more on that later. It is night in the arena, right after the non-careers fall asleep. We turn our attention to Lou Ellen, a girl shivering in a cave she found. We allow her to get a package, a warm blanket.

"Thank you." We hear her mutter.

"Zeus, should we send in #1?" One of the gamemakers, a guy names Hermes, asked.

"No, let us wait until morning. The alliances are tired and weak at the moment, it won't be as fun."

Hermes nodes and continues with his work. The games have been great so far, but how longer can that continue?

_District 12-Lou POV_

A package falls in front of the cave, it's a warm blanket.

"Thank you." I say to the sky.

I really mean it; I would have had frostbite with out it. I can't fall asleep; the careers could attack any moment. I guess I am well hidden enough, but will that continue? It could take 5 minutes for someone to find me and kill me. I only have a dagger, which to be honest is not that helpful. I wish I knew magic, those stories always made me happy when I was younger, and I could sure use some magic to help me win! Heh heh, I don't want to kill anyone, but I might have to.

"Oh lord please help me." I mutter to the sky, though I know it's artificial.

_District 7-Bobby POV_

That worked out great! And as an added bonus, another fool died, getting me closer to winning. Do I want to win though? What do I have left? Lacy is dead. No, I live for her, or else she would have died in vain. JACKSON! This is all his fault; I will kill him that bastard! And the other careers, the Graces, Clarisse, and that District 3 bitch, Annabeth. She thinks she is so special, well guess what? YOU'RE NOT! LACY IS THE ONLY SPECIAL ONE! No, not is, was the only special one. She is dead. Because of Jackson. ARGGHHH!

**And the first day is over! How did you like it? Any surprises? Please tell me what you think, also PPJ will be updated soon, just hang on.**

**15. Nyssa**

**Last Words: PERCY PLEASE!**

**Reasoning: I wanted to weaken the alliance, and killing the only member without a plot was good enough for me. I always had her killing Calypso, then Percy murdering her in rage, only in this edit, Calypso survived.**

**16. Mark**

**Last Words: Clarisse? What's happening?**

**Reasoning: He was one of the more useless members, and having Bobby kill him was better, because it makes him look even more dangerous, killing an alert career.**

**17. Malcolm**

**Last Words: Oh you know, setting the cornucopia to explode**

**Reasoning: Malcolm never wanted to win; he wanted to kill the careers for always killing his district members. He died thinking he killed them all.**

**18. Drew**

**19. Kylee**

**20. Lacy**

**21. Carole**

**22. Mitchell**

**23. Pollux**

**24. Clovis**


	5. Chapter 5: Day 2 Part 1

** Chapter 5! Thanks to everyone who has supported, and if you like this and you are reading it, support it too! Now onto the chapter!**

_District 4-Calypso POV_

It is the second day of the games, though it is very dark outside. I am on watch, the others are asleep. I could kill them in their sleep, but what would be the point of that? I don't want to kill any of them, but I don't like what they have done. All of those murders… I run off into the forest, leaving the career pack for good. I run for maybe half an hour before I stumble into a cave. Someone is in there, covered up, shivering in a blanket.

"Hello, who are you?" I ask the sleeper.

The girl shoots up, "Get away, I am Lou Ellen of District 10!"

"It's okay, I am Calypso of District 4, but I have no wish to harm you."

She is suspicious, "Why would you leave the careers?"

"Because they are all murderers, and I want to be around someone _without _blood on their hands."

She chuckles, maybe finally warming up to me, "Alliance?" She asks innocently.

"Alliance." I say firmly to her, making the deal. I sit down next to her and wait for sunrise.

_District 8-Ella POV_

When I wake up it is finally day. The sunrise, though artificial is beautiful on top of the mountain. I turn around to see Tyson carving an axe, the knife on the ground, obviously discarded.

He looks at me, "It is yours; I am making myself an axe."

I nod and look at the faint smoke still coming from the center, and then to a huge lake that surrounds the island the mountain is on. I look to our pile of rocks that have enough force to kill someone. We are well prepared, but our food is low, the forest on top of the mountain is not as stocked as we previously thought. After last night's feast, we must conserve our resources before leaving the mountain. We have enough to last at least another day, and after that we must leave our sanctuary.

"Tyson, I think you should finish that axe, we gather as much supplies as we can, and leave to mountain today."

He stop's grinding the axe in shock, "Are you insane? Anyone down there will kill us immediately, and though I am strong, I am no great warrior."

I look down shamefully, "I know, it's just; if we're going to die, how about now instead of later."

Tyson doesn't say anything, but I can tell he understands. I take a drink from the spring and sigh, it is so boring.

_District 8-Bobby POV_

I fidget around nervously as I approach the cave I heard voices coming from. What is the best way to attack? How would Lacy do it? NO! I need to focus! Lacy is dead, it will only get worse if I keep bringing her up.

I hear a voice, "You know if we weren't supposed to be in a fight to the death, I would be friends with you."

Lacy would say something like that. I charge into the cave, surprised to see two girls. One is Jackson's partner, and she looks EXACTLY like Lacy. But the other, she looks like the pictures of witches, weird.

"Please don't kill us, we can help you!" Lacy 2 screams.

I would have killed her without a second thought, but maybe she is Lacy? She looks just like her? Maybe Lacy didn't die.

"Okay Lacy, we will be friends, and with witch." I tell her.

Lacy and the girl exchange glances before witch responds.

"Actually, my name is Lou, what is your name?" She asks me.

"My name is Bobby." I tell her. My sword is sheathed at this point, Lou is nice, and Lacy would never hurt me.

"Do you know where any other tributes are?" I ask the girls.

They shake their heads, and my shoulders drop.

"I guess we will be in this cave for the moment."

They nod, and I sit next to them.

_Gamemaker-Zeus POV_

"Hermes, release #1 to attack every group but the two 8s. I have something _special _planned for them."

He nods, and announces what's happening to the room. #1 is a muttation. Based after the Liger, This one is particularly nasty, with its poisonous blood and its ability to climb ridiculous heights with ease. Hermes makes them go appear right under Will Solace's group.

"Holy fuck!" the boy from 9 screams. Everybody in the room laughs.

Jake Mason scrambles up a tree, and barely makes up before a #1 catches them. The Solace boy fires several arrows at a few, killing most of them. Hermes sighs in annoyance and turns his attention to the careers. The Clarisse girl and the Annabeth girl are on watch. Annabeth alerts the other as Clarisse runs one through with her spear.

Thalia screams at Jason, "Get your ass in gear!" As he gets up confused.

Jason almost dies one before Percy Jackson decapitates it. This is fun, despite no one dieing, the audience is entertained, which is just as good as four dieing, in my opinion. My fellow gamemakers groan as the last one is killed, ruining the entertainment. All the careers are breathing heavily, despite only minor injuries. We turn our attention to the Solace's boys place in the trees. Silena and Jake are making sure the coast is clear before signaling Beckendorf and Will to follow. I love my job.

_District 1-Thalia POV_

After the attack, my immediate instinct is to yell at Jason.

"You idiot! How could you be so blind? If Percy didn't kill the beast, we would be one tribute down, and it would be YOU!" I finish.

I look at the other careers. Clarisse is smirking, Percy is coughing, and Annabeth is drinking some water. That was a close call; I need to thank Percy for saving Jason's life, but not now. Now is the time to recover.

**So how was this chapter? It was really short, but this was a filler chapter, so don't hate me-NewAgeHero**

**15. Nyssa**

**16. Mark**

**17. Malcolm**

**18. Drew**

**19. Kylee**

**20. Lacy**

**21. Carole**

**22. Mitchell**

**23. Pollux**

**24. Clovis**


	6. Chapter 6: Day 2 Part 2

**The second part of day 2 is here! ALSO: I will not be able to update until Saturday at the earliest, so I will try to make this one good. Please check out my polls as well, especially the one relating to this story.**

_District 7-Bobby POV_

After a nice nap during the middle of the day, I woke up to see Lou and Lacy eating some berries.

"Hello girls, I have an idea." I told them.

They started to pay attention to me, "We should climb to the top of the mountain and camp there for a while."

They nodded and started to pack up our supplies as I picked up my sword and walked to the front of the cave. The mountain was maybe a 10 minute walk, and then a half hour climb. Lou and Lacy came out and started to walk with me, and before long we were at the base of the mountain.

"So here we go. Bobby how are we going to climb up there?" Lou asked

"Like this," I told her as I used some of our rope to my waist and my sword.

"I am going to climb up to about the top, and then hang so rope down so you can rappel up here."

Lacy nodded as I started to climb. It was some hard work. I passed the 15 minute mark before I decided to take a break and look down. If I go any higher, hitting the lake will be like hitting concrete. I shudder and continue going up. There is a ledge 15 feet from the top that I rest on and hang the rope on. It takes the two of them about an hour to get up, and it is about 2:30, I'd guess.

"Guys, be very quiet, we don't know if someone else is up here." I whisper to them quietly.

They nod as I climb to the top to see a big tribute guarding another. I throw my sword at the big guy as hard as I can.

"Who is there!" He demands and turns around to see the sword impale itself in his head, making the cannon sound immediately.

Lou Ellen and Lacy get up to see the female tribute-Ella rise up and look at the guy-Tyson's corpse.

"How could you!" She screams at me as she charges.

I push her out of the way, and right off the cliff. She'll be dead. I pick up my sword from Tyson's head, today has been a good day.

_District 8-Ella POV_

"AHHHHHHH!" I scream as I plummet to my possible death.

That guy killed Tyson! He threw me off the cliff! If I survive this, I will kill him! But for now I focus on surviving. I land in the lake, but it hurts like you wouldn't believe.

"Oh my gosh, my leg!" I groan in pain as my left leg is clean off my body, while my right arm is completely shattered.

The water turns a nasty shade of crimson as I try to stop the blood flow. It takes me a while, but I manage to do it before I pass out. When I awake, I am surprised to be alive. My body still hurts like fucking hell though. I manage to get myself off the ground, using my dismembered leg as a walking stick; I stumble through the forest before accidentally hitting the middle of the careers camp. Thalia gawks at me, like I am a strange creature. She instantly cuts off the right leg below the kneecap, making me collapse to the ground as I am covered in blood.

"So who wants to be the killer?" Thalia asks the careers as they gather around.

"I'll do it." Jason says as he approaches me sword ready.

"Any last words?" He asks me.

"Yes, please kill Bobby." I tell him, as Bobby killed Tyson.

Jason appears to mull it over for a moment, 'Okay, goodbye Ella." He tells me as he swings his sword at my defenseless neck.

And then the last thing I ever see is black.

_District 4-Percy POV_

I watch as Jason decapitates Ella, and I decide to speak.

"Why would Ella want Bobby dead? Unless…" I think for a moment.

"Bobby killed Tyson." I state rather bluntly.

"Uh yeah, no shit." Clarisse mutters, but I ignore her.

"So what do we do now?" Annabeth asks.

"Nothing, there is only 12 of us left, with 5 careers. We have no reason to do anything against the other tributes for now." Thalia announces.

"What happened to Calypso, did she betray us you think?" Jason asks.

That makes me mad, "No she did not betray us!' Otherwise we would be attacked, and you would be dead!' I scream at him.

He takes offence, "Wow dude, chill out, I meant nothing by it."

Annabeth talks to me soothingly, "Percy just let it go, he was just making a suggestion."

I nod, though I retain the anger, it could come in use if anyone or thing were to attack. I sit on a rock and wonder what else is happening.

_District 5-Will POV_

It is mid-evening, about 4 hours since the two cannons ring, and we have stopped wondering who it is and have narrowed it down to four suspects.

"I think it was Tyson and Ella." I tell my alliance.

Jake snorts, "No way, it was Lou and Bobby."

"Well let's just see who is right, huh." I tell him as the anthem starts to play.

It is Tyson and Ella. Though I am sad that they died, they were pretty cool, I high five Silena for being right with me while Jake and Beckendorf groan.

"Damn it, I knew Bobby was too good to die!" Beckendorf curses.

Silena laughs at him, and eventually we all join in. Is this what it would be like without the games? Everyone just being happy?

"Hey guys on all seriousness, we should get up and move camp soon, with our policy of never sleeping in the same place twice and all." Jake tells us.

I groan as I pack up my supplies and move to a new destination. I see a fire on top of the mountain, but I ignore it, the last thing I want to do is get into a fight with another tribute, or worse, tributes. Beckendorf and Jake take the first watch as I doze off, having no idea about the results to come.

_Gamermakers-Zeus POV_

Damn it! We were saving a special muttation just for Tyson and Ella, but now they are dead.

"Hermes, set up muttation 'TE8' to be released on just Bobby, Calypso, and Lou. Make them leave that mountain."

Hermes nods and begins to work. Oh boy do those three not know what's coming for them.

**So how was this chapter? I know you might not like Tyson and Ella dieing but they were kind of useless to the plot so BOOM, they died. Hope you don't kill me though. (Dodges arrow) Heh heh. Well see you soon!-NewAgeHero**

**13. Ella**

**Last words: Yes, please kill Bobby**

**Reasoning: Like I said in the AN, Ella and Tyson did not fit in with my plan for the story, so I had Bobby kill them off. But now half the tributes are gone, and the real games begin**

**14. Tyson**

**Last words: Who is there!**

**Reasoning: See Ella**

**15. Nyssa**

**16. Mark**

**17. Malcolm**

**18. Drew**

**19. Kylee**

**20. Lacy**

**21. Carole**

**22. Mitchell**

**23. Pollux**

**24. Clovis**


End file.
